pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Article Nominations/Archive/November 2010
for November 2010 Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS *'Info': Created by Mochlum. Support #This is cool! Though I am a Finky this is "neat" :D Team Doofenshmirtz Oppose #I vote ''P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy.'' ---****--- Roads 15:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Just so you know, this isn't finished yet. I am trying to finish as soon as I can. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 20:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) #Okay, why was this even nominated? It's not original. I made the original PF Star Wars, you can go to the page, and it's not getting nominated! An unoriginal idea shouldn't be nominated, much less win! (Not saying this is going to win, right now Dear Diary is, YAY!!!) I Made The Original PF Star Wars! 8:57 October 17, 2010 (UTC) #First of all, I'm pretty sure there was Kid Wars before this and yours, so don't go off saying "I'm origanal." Also, I didn't even know that this was in existance until you brought it up! The only reason I am editing this page with all my might is because I'd like the honor of featured article! So don't blame me! tears up 5:09 Ocotober 18, 2010 (UTC) #I didn't say you actually knew about it, just that when you already knew, 'cause I told you, you still go off and nominate it for featured article? (Sorry I'm being so mean, just this really wierd kid kept poking me in Gym at school today) Bar-ry! Barry the Beaver! (talk) 20:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Dear Diary *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz. Support #YES!!!! Heck yes!! Just specify which one of the series you are nominating. ;) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 23:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) #She might be putting up the whole series in general. Anyways, totally. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{YOU SPEAK LIES! LIIIIIIIIIES!} 23:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) #YES lol =D Klimpaloon NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG!! 06:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) #It gets my vote! Kaky 23:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) #YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '"HiBy25'"{Who's Ready To Party?} 4:23 October 6, 2010 (UTC) #TOTALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can Phineas kiss anyone without poking their eye out? LOL #I support this definatley! -Heinz84 Oppose #Sorry, but no. I think they're too short. I Want Pickles. Ducky Mo Mo is My Friend. I Have a Bad Feeling About This (talk) 23:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #I suppose you could call them short stories, therefore they have to be short. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments #Do I need to pick just one? (I am fine with it just let me know :) Team Doofenshmirtz ''Result: 7 support, 1 oppose => featured.'' P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy! *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59. Support # Oppose #Sorry, but no. ¿ǝɹnʇɐubıs uʍop ǝpısdn ʎɯ ǝʞıן 'oןןǝɥ (talk) 12:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Comments #I don't think so. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 01:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' The Mystery *'Info': Created by HiBy25. Support # Oppose # Comments #Guys, really good story, hasn't been discovered yet, so read it! Bar-ry! Barry the Beaver! (talk) 20:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''